


Baby Blue

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jacob and the Dep have history, Kidnapping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stands, Papa Bear Jacob, Possessive Jacob, Protective mother Rook, Soft(ish) Jacob, aka the Seeds don't know how to be a normal family, forced family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: But Jacob couldn’t focus on her threats, not when staring at her felt strangely like looking into a mirror. It wasn’t just her eyes, those piercing blues, but the slope of her nose, so similar to his own, and the scowl on her face. She was beautiful, thanks no doubt her mother’s good genes, but her features were undeniably Jacob’s. An image flashed in his mind; the shocked and horrified expression Rook had worn upon seeing him back at the Church, surely an overreaction for a mere one-night stand, but if-Beside him, John went to say something, but Jacob cut him off with a hand raised in the air.“What’s your name, kid?” he asked.





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsphorFell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphorFell/gifts).



Fuckin’ Nancy.

She had one job. One simple fucking job – what good was a plant who couldn’t share intelligence because she didn’t have a goddamned clue?

In all fairness, Deputy Rook had only joined the Sheriff’s Department a few days beforehand, so they weren’t expecting an in-depth biography about her life, but Nancy was next to useless. All she’d been able to tell them was the girl’s name, which Jacob already knew, and her address, which he did not.

And maybe it was more than just a desire to know their enemy that had Jacob ordering John and his men to raid her home, a quaint little house on the edge of Fall’s End. That was a part of it, while his brother had managed to walk away from the chopper crash so too did the Deputy, and she was now in the wind after having mown through a decent number of his men on her way out. Any piece of information they could find and use against her, would be an advantage that they might need. From all reports, Rook wasn’t quite as green as they’d been led to believe. Either that or she blessed by whatever Gods were out there, because no rookie should have been able to smoke his men like that.

But that wasn’t all of it. No, for Jacob it was… personal. The moment that she’d strode into his brother’s Church, head held high, shoulders set and a determined glint in her eyes, Jacob’s carefully crafted composure slipped.

Jacob could count the number of women he’d slept with since coming back from Iraq on one hand, and Rook wasn’t exactly the kind of girl he could forget. She’d been younger back then, barely in her twenties – all wide eyed and optimistic. What she’d been doing in that bar was anybody’s guess, she’d stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the grizzled, old and bitter men (himself included) who frequented the bar, but who was he to judge?

She was far too beautiful, so innocent looking and _pure_ for a man like him, and yet she’d inexplicably plopped herself down on the bar stool beside him and asked him what he was drinking, and maybe if he hadn’t of been in such a shitty place he would have told her that while she was sweet, he wasn’t by any stretch of imagine the kind of guy she should be hanging around. If the scars that marred his skin didn’t frighten her off, then the long, long list of atrocities that he’d inflicted most certainly would.

But he wasn’t in a good place, and she was a pretty girl paying him attention, laughing at his gruff jokes, and when she leaned in for a kiss Jacob hadn’t pushed her away. When she’d led him back to her apartment, shrugging out of her dress, Jacob had momentarily sat back and marvelled at the impossible beauty of the woman before him, before she’d pulled him against her in a deep kiss.

All the while, Jacob had known that it was just a one-time thing, so he’d made the most of every blissful fucking minute. He never stopped to think that maybe he wasn’t the only one running from something. It didn’t matter in the end, if she wanted a distraction, Jacob was more than happy to provide one for her.

He’d woken well before she had and he’d stuck around long enough to make her a coffee and gruffly explain that while she was a sweet kid (god she must have been almost the same age as John), he wasn’t really looking for a relationship. Rook had shrugged, smiled, pressed one final kiss against his scruffy cheek and that was that.

He’d thought about her every once in a while, but Jacob had always figured that while he’d gone back to the blood and violence that had always been his calling, that the pretty sweet young thing was probably happily married with 2.5 kids and some white picket fence bullshit suburban house.

But when he’d caught sight of her walking down the aisle of the Church his breathing hitched. She looked the same – older, clearly, but it was undeniably her. Rook’s attention had been so focused on Joseph that he was able to spend a few minutes studying her. She looked good, _really_ good. When Nancy had told them that the newest Deputy was tagging along, he hadn’t really thought much of it, because how much of a threat could some green newbie really pose, but this, this made things _interesting_ , because green or not Rook hadn’t flinched once.

Not when Joseph’s faithful had swarmed her, shouting in her face, not when the Marshal had ordered her to arrest Joseph. No, the only time her composure had slipped was when he’d slid into her field of vision with John and Faith. If Jacob had any doubts about whether Rook remembered that night near eleven years ago, the way her eyes had widened and her face paled had put those doubts to rest. Besides, out of the two of them, Jacob was almost certain he was the more distinctive, what with his scars and flaming red hair. And while she’d gaped at him, he’d smirked down at her, his teeth glinting wolfishly.

Joseph had spoken about the role the Deputy was to play in their little family. Jacob usually dismissed Joseph’s ‘Voice’ as little more than delusions, but who knew, maybe there was something more at play. Jacob wasn’t a believer in fate, but even he found it hard to believe that it was purely by chance that the Deputy sent to kick-start Joseph’s end of days just so happened to be the best lay of Jacob’s life.

And he was curious, so when she’d slipped from their grasp, Jacob had urged John to search her home and report back anything and _everything_ that he found. Joseph might have had a plan for the Deputy, but so did Jacob, and this changed nothing… well, _almost_ nothing. He had to admit, he was looking forward to having a little chat with the wayward Deputy when she finally found herself at Jacob’s mercy.

Maybe she’d even be up for a repeat performance after Jacob spent a bit of time with her.

But when John’s frantic call had come though, it was all Jacob could do to close his eyes, breathe deeply and force himself not to go find that stupid fucking Nancy and throttle her, because how the fuck did she fail to mention that Rook had a goddamned kid!

John had caught sight of the girl peeking through the curtains as they’d pulled up and instead of storming the place like they’d planned they’d just surrounded it, keeping the kid inside until Jacob could get there.

Jacob was nothing if not a tactician. Unlike his own, Rook seemed to be the kind of parent who actually gave a shit about their child. While it was a surprise, it was a welcome one. Rook’s kid would be her weakness, the girl would draw her mother out of hiding and bring her right to them.

He wasn’t a monster – he’d never hurt the kid, but he wouldn’t have to. Rook had to have read the files the Sheriff’s department had compiled on them all. No doubt she believed him and his brothers to be capable of anything, and it was that fear of what he could do that would keep her compliant. Really, this was perfect. Joseph might object at using a child as leverage, but Jacob was pretty sure that he’d be able to talk his brother around, and after all, wasn’t Joseph the one who saw Rook by their side during the Collapse?

Rook would bend to him so long as he held her child.

He smiled at the thought as he drove his truck up the well-worn roads into Fall’s End. The entire trip, it never occurred to him to question the child’s parentage. Rook didn’t wear a wedding ring, but somewhere in the back of his mind he just assumed that the father was not relevant, and in truth, he wasn’t. If he wasn’t in Hope County with Rook and their child, then he wasn’t worth a second thought. A man who wasn’t present could hardly be a threat.

But perhaps he should have asked John a few more questions before he pulled up in the driveway of Rook’s home, because as he and his brother burst through the door to find the curious pre-teen glaring at him from the kitchen, a heavy looking frying pan raised high in the air in warning, Jacob was struck by the child’s bright blue eyes and their fiery red curls. 

“Get. Out, or my mom’s gonna come back and kick your asses. She’s a Deputy with the Sheriff’s Department,” the child hissed, not an ounce of fear in her voice. “And I’m gonna hit you with this,” she added, waving the pan around for effect.

John huffed with amusement, and Jacob couldn’t exactly blame him. The child was about as threatening as a kitten, especially in the face of seven men armed to the teeth. Brave, though, he’d give her that.

But Jacob couldn’t focus on her threats, not when staring at her felt strangely like looking into a mirror. It wasn’t just her eyes, those piercing blues, but the slope of her nose, so similar to his own, and the scowl on her face. She was beautiful, thanks no doubt her mother’s good genes, but her features were undeniably Jacob’s. An image flashed in his mind; the shocked and horrified expression Rook had worn upon seeing him back at the Church, surely an overreaction for a mere one-night stand, but if-

Beside him, John went to say something, but Jacob cut him off with a hand raised in the air.

“What’s your name, kid?” he asked.

The girl narrowed her eyes, flickering her gaze between the two brothers and the men slowly fanning out behind them. She licked her lips and stared him down, “Becca.”

Jacob nodded, inching closer. “Nice name. How old are you, Becca?”

She took a measured step back, choking up on his grip of the pan’s handle. “Ten.”

His heart skipped a beat. He could feel the weight of John’s confused frown on his back as he mirrored her, taking another step forward, but he couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn.

“You got a dad, sweetheart?”

“Everyone has a dad. That’s how babies are made,” she snapped, rolling her eyes like he was an idiot.

John snorted behind him, trying to cover it up with a cough when Jacob glared at him over his shoulder, but when he returned his gaze to Becca he smiled sheepishly.

“No shit, kid. Your mom didn’t hold anything back with you, did she?” he asked with a laugh.

It was clearly the wrong thing to say, because Becca’s scowl deepened, and her eyes filled with stormy fury. “Don’t talk about my mom like that! She’s the best mom in the world, and if you take one more step, she’s gonna shoot you.”

Jacob elected to ignore the empty threat. He might not know where their wayward Deputy had run off to, but he was almost certain she wasn’t anywhere near Fall’s End.

Jacob raised both his hands in the air in a peaceful gesture. “I didn’t mean to insult your mom. I bet she’s done a great job raising you, kid. But what about your dad, he in the picture?”

“Nope,” she said, popping the ‘P’. “Me and mom don’t need him, never have.”

Jacob couldn’t stop the wide grin that spread across his face, dropping down into a crouch in front of her. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that, sweetheart, because your daddy’s here now, and I’m not going anywhere.”

***

“You cannot seriously think that that _child_ is yours, Jacob!”

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose; they’d been at it for well over 15 minutes.

“We fucked about eleven years ago, I sure as shit didn’t use protection, the kid doesn’t know anything about her father, and I don’t know if you have eyes, Johnny, but the last time I checked, the Deputy doesn’t have red hair or blue eyes. She’s my kid, I’m damned sure of it.”

John just shook his head, glancing between his brother and the kid, sitting and glaring at them from the floor, having had her trusty pan wrestled out of her hands. He huffed out a sigh, throwing his hands up in the air, “And what if she had a type?! You have no proof that she is your-” His stopped short, his eyes widening comically as a slow smile spread across his face.

Jacob knew the look well enough to know that it didn’t mean anything good. “What?” he grunted.

“Paternity test! We’ll do a paternity test, and that way we know for sure whether you’re a father and I’m an uncle!” He bounced on the balls of his feet, shooting Becca a gleeful wink which she pointedly ignored.

It wasn’t a half bad idea, except for the fact that they were now in the middle of a warzone created by their own design. “Paternity tests take days, and there’s not a hospital or a medical lab for miles, John.” He risked another look at Becca, watching the entire exchange with suspicious eyes and an icy glare so very reminiscent of his own. He couldn’t explain it, but there wasn’t an ounce of doubt in him. Becca was his daughter, and nothing John nor anyone else could say would make him believe otherwise. “Trust me, she’s mine. I know it.”

John just shook his head, “We don’t need a hospital, just a lab. It’s a simple DNA test, we get a sample from her and one from you, they can test it at the conservatory. We’ll know within an hour. Just one hour, Jacob.” But even his gaze softened as he studied Becca, and Jacob had to bite back his own grin, because he knew that John, for all of his faults, would love any child of Jacob’s as his own. Joseph too, for that matter. Becca’s family would grow tonight, and whether they liked it or not, Rook and her daughter would take their places at his side.

If doing the test would put John’s mind at ease shut him up, why not? It wasn’t like the results would tell him anything that he didn’t already know. “Fine. But she’s coming back with us regardless.”

Joseph was waiting for the both of them at the Ranch. He spied Becca immediately, studying her intently for a solid minute before laughing with such genuine joy that it had taken both him and John by surprise.

He, like Jacob, had made the connection instantly. There wasn’t an ounce of doubt as he embraced a clearly uncomfortable Becca and pressed a gentle kiss on her brow. “Welcome home, my child. You will be happy here, with your family,” he murmured. All three of them had ignored it when she growled out that they were _not_ her family, but strangers who’d kidnapped her from her _home_. Joseph hadn’t objected when John brought up the test, while he had not an ounce of doubt that Becca was a Seed, the test would be the irrefutable proof to any nay-sayers in the resistance and his flock.

And so Faith had taken a swab from him and one from a resistant Becca and left, promising to call as soon as she had the results.

“I want my mom,” Becca snarled, curling up in the corner of the living room of the Ranch, as far from the three men as they would allow. Jacob sighed, crossing the floor to take a seat beside her. Hesitantly he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, fighting back a sigh of disappointment when she shook it off, leaning into the corner and as far away from him as she could. He let his arm fall back into his lap; it would take time, he knew that. If Joseph was right about the collapse, then he, Rook and Becca would have all the time in the world. In time, she would accept him as her father, just as Rook would.

“I know, pup. Don’t worry, your mom’s gonna be here real soon, and we’re gonna be a proper family.”

He’d make sure of it. His own father might have been a piece of shit, and his foster parents no better, but Jacob was determined to give his daughter the best she could ever wish for. He wasn’t going to abandon her, or her mother. He’d let Rook slip away from him once before, he wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice.

Becca didn’t reply, choosing instead to glare at the wall in front of her.

After a few minutes he stood, nodding briefly to John and Joseph as he left the room, pulling out his radio. He might not have the frequency for her personal radio, but that was fine, Jacob wanted the whole County to hear this.

With a wolfish smirk, he brought the radio to his lips and clicked it on, “Is there something you wanna tell me, Deputy? Because John and I took the liberty of searching your home today and we found the most _interesting_ thing. Were you planning on telling me about my daughter anytime soon, pup, or did it just slip your mind?” He paused, allowing the panic he knew she was feeling to really sink in. He chuckled, “That’s okay, kitten, m’not mad. She’s back with her dad now, where she belongs, where you _both_ belong. When you’re ready to put down your gun and stop playing the hero, we’re at the Ranch. Don’t keep us waiting, honey.”

He clicked off the radio, slipped it back into the pocket of his jeans and headed back inside to wait for Rook to return to him and their daughter.

Becca was still in the corner, but Joseph had taken a seat opposite her, speaking softly with his hands outstretched to take hers while John watched on with unbridled curiosity.

Content for the moment, Jacob settled down into one of the couches in front of the fireplace, putting his feet up on the coffee table, allowing his brothers to indulge in their niece.

Twenty minutes later, Faith’s call came through, confirming what Jacob already knew to be true. As Jacob grinned and Joseph whispered a thankful prayer, John and Becca wept, though for entirely different reasons.

She didn’t fight it as her uncles swarmed her, John wrapping his arms tightly around her while Joseph pressed his forehead against hers, she just met Jacob’s gaze head on, her eyes wide and fearful, her bottom lip trembling.

“I want my mom,” she repeated, her soft, tearful words barely carrying across the room.

Jacob felt a tug in his heart – a father’s instinct to fix the wrongs that were causing his daughter pain. He wanted to go to her, to sweep her up in his arms, wipe away her tears and hold her tight, but he wasn’t delusional enough to think that that would do any good. Not yet, anyway.

“She’ll be with us soon enough, pup,” he reassured her.

Sure enough, not half an hour later a knock sounded at the door, and he opened it to find Rook on the other side, flanked by three peggie guards, unarmed and scowling with undisguised fury.

“Where is my daughter?” she snarled.

Unperturbed, Jacob stepped aside with a smirk and gestured for her to enter. “Welcome home, sweetheart.”


End file.
